Oswald
Oswald is an animated children's show on Nick Jr about a blue octopus and his friends, that first aired August 20, 2001 (ended in 2002). The show was created by Dan Yaccarino and was co-produced by Nickelodeon and HIT Entertainment. It was also shown on the Cartoon Network and Disney Channel in some countries. The show aired on Nick Jr. on CBS on September 22, 2001, to September 7, 2002, and from that day to 2004 on Nick on CBS. Currently, the full hour of Oswald can be seen on Nick Jr's sister network Noggin at 11:00am-12:00pm ET Monday-Friday. Oswald and his friends live in Big City, a fantasy New York City-like city where many of the buildings and vehicles are shaped like everyday objects. Episodes Main Article: List of Oswald episodes Characters Main Article: List of Oswald characters * Oswald (voiced by Fred Savage) Oswald is a large blue octopus that lives in an apartment complex with Henry the Penguin and several other animals including a turtle named Buster. Oswald is very gentle and has a big heart. He is mostly known for his ability to play the piano and for his singing. Oswald always wears a life preserver when he is around water and loves swizzleberry swirl ice cream. Oswald lives in the apartment above Henry. * Henry (voiced by David Lander) Henry is a persnickety penguin and Oswald's best friend. He loves watching Penguin Patrol on TV and eating fish. His favorite foods include fish sticks, salmon sorbet, mackerel milkshakes, and "fish figs", a purple fish-shaped fruit. Henry also owns an extensive spoon collection. * Weenie (voiced by Debi Derryberry) Weenie is Oswald's pet dog that is similar to a Dachshund. Weenie is an actual hot dog and she is the only main character on the show not capable of speaking. * Daisy (voiced by Crystal Scales) Daisy is an energetic daisy that participates in several sports and other activities. She is a friend of Oswald's and Henry. Daisy is tall and orange/yellow/green in color. Daisy loves riding unicycle and has a good collection of leaves. She has an aunt named Marigold. * Catrina (voiced by Debi Derryberry) Catrina is a baby caterpillar that is just learning how to speak. She is the only child of Madame Butterfly. * Madame Butterfly (voiced by Laraine Newman) Madame Butterfly is the mother of Catrina and the owner of the diner, a favorite lunch stop for Oswald and his friends. * Johnny Snowman (voiced by Mel Winkler) Johnny is a laid-back snowman who operates an ice cream shop and has an ice cream truck. Johnny wears a black hat, and sports a carrot nose. Johnny Snowman has a brother in the Frozen North named Phil. * The Egg Twins They are two identical twin eggs, named Egbert (voiced by Daran Norris) and Leo (voiced by J. Grant Albrecht). Leo always responds in conversations with an enthusiastic "Yes, yes!" while Egbert refers to everyone as "old boy". * Pongo, the Friendly Dragon (voiced by Richard Kind) Pongo is a large yellow and red dragon with long, thin, green mustache and is quite similar to the dragons in Chinese culture and folklore. Pongo is very shy, and is known for accidentally breaking things or knocking things over. * Cactus Polly (voiced by Laraine Newman) Polly is a helpful cactus lady who carries a lasso and talks like a cowboy from the wild west. * Sammy Starfish (voiced by Tony Orlando) Oswald's musical idol, Sammy is a jazz singer. Oswald's dream is to play piano for Sammy Starfish, which he gets to do when Sammy's sold out show comes to Big City. * Steve Tree (voiced by Fred Stoller) Steve is a walking, talking tree. Sometimes his pet Woodrow the woodpecker pecks on him. * Andy Pumpkin (voiced by Eddie Deezen) Steve Tree's loopy best friend. He is a happy-go-lucky pumpkin person. * Bingette Bunny (voiced by Kathy Najimy) A ditsy rabbit who runs the gardening store where Oswald buys his tomato plants. * Roderick Robot is a mechanical man with a mechanical cat named Tinsel. Oswald cat-sits for Roderick, and it turns out Tinsel is a very naughty cat. *Bingo a quiet rabbit who runs a news paper store from which Henry buys his news paper Additional Guest Voices * Singer Mac Davis * Actor Eddie Deezen * Actor Michael McKean as Henry's Cousin Louie from the Arctic. Both Michael McKean and David Lander (Henry) played the characters, "Lenny" and "Squiggy" on the ABC sitcom, "Laverne and Shirley." External links * * Oswald on Nick Jr. site * Dan Yaccarino's Official site * Oswald at TV.com * Oswald at noggin.com Category:2001 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:Children's television series Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Programs broadcast by Treehouse TV Category:Fictional octopuses